Rights and Duties of Man, Syn and Alien
Declaration of the Rights and Duties of Human and Syn (Summary) Each Human and Syn (if applicable) has the ''right'' to: # Practice any chosen religion without fear or threat of discrimination. Office of Rights Protection # Live in safety, without fear of harm to body or property. Office of Rights Protection # Bring any supposed injustice to the Union High Courts, to receive a fair hearing. Office of Rights Protection, Union High Courts # Hold and voice opinions, regardless of public consensus, without ridicule, harassment or discrimination (in so far as there is no threat to others (refer to RIGHTS: #2))Office of Rights Protection # To chose employment opportunities ( those available and listed, provided necessary skills are held and unless called to serve in the Union Space Forces, in whatever capacity or duration that they see fit - refer to DUTIES: #1,#4)Union Settlement Agency, ''' # Basic life necessities, regardless of station in life, such as food, water, shelter, clothing, tasked employment (if not employed) and immunization ( refer to DUTIES: #2) '''Union Medical Resource, Union Settlement Agency # Mobility rights: virtually anywhere within assigned world, can vacation and visit off world with notification (within a set time period), cannot live permanently on another world unless assigned. Union Settlement Agency, Office of Absent Citizens Each Human and Syn (if applicable) has the ''duty'' to: # Serve in Union of Humanity Space Forces (off world) if called upon to do so. Union of Humanity Defense Forces # Receive standard immunization and basic augments at birth. Union Medical Resource # Vote in planetary and grouping elections. Union Grouping League (Planetary) # Serve (in designated capacity) a fixed term of 3 years in planetary defense forces. Union Grouping League (Planetary) # Have a family of no less than five children (natural or assisted (artificial womb services provided free of charge))Union Medical Resource # Move to new planet or colony world if assigned (immediate family included) Union Settlement Agency # Be fluent in Union Standard Speech, regardless of native tongue. Office of Union Speech ''' Rights and Duties of Alien Species Under Union of Humanity Control: Under Jurisdiction Of The '''Office of Alien Control # RIGHT: Live in peace and safety in cultural grouping alien individual was part of before Union Control (if war or conflict was the norm before Union Control, it has since been replaced with peace and order) # DUTY: Serve in Union planetary and/or space forces in whatever capacity called upon to do # DUTY: Confined to world of origin and discovery # DUTY: No use of extra planetary craft whatsoever (unless deemed so by Union Command) # DUTY: No indigenous standing army of any kind ( all defense forces, weapons, vehicles and groups are under tasking and control of Union Command) # RIGHT: Continue to practice native governmental forms, religious /cultural practices and language practices that were the norm before Union Control , as long as they do not conflict with the peace and safety of others (refer to ALIEN DUTIES: #7 for language and ALIEN DUTIES:#1 for safety) # DUTY: Be fluent in Union Standard Speech, regardless of native tongue (if necessary vocal apparatus are not present, compensating technology is available)